frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Ballada o Flegmisławie (Wersja ludowa)
Ballada o Flegmisławie (Wersja ludowa) (ang.The Ballad of Flemmingrad Version) — piosenka napisana przez Elyssę Samsel oraz Kristen Anderson-Lopez, przetłumaczona przez Michała Wojnarowskiego, wchodząca w skład ścieżki dźwiękowej do filmu Kraina Lodu: Przygoda Olafa. Śpiewana jest przez Marcina Mrozińskiego, a w oryginale przez Jonathana Groffa. Tekst {| cellspacing="2" width="100%" |- | width="50%" valign="top" | Polski Kristoff: Raz był sobie troll pewien, wart naszych czci Co prócz manier prześwietnych miał grzyba i pchły Dla Flegmisława pean brzmi Wielbiły go trolle wszelakich płci Dawały mu jeść i dawały mu pić A on w siłę rósł i nie brakło mu nic Na schwał to troll był, że ho ho Choć szerszy niż wyższy, bo w biodra mu szło Dlatego wciąż się kulał, kulał, kulał I śmiał się i się kulał, kulał Gdy zima raz przyszła, a z nią ludziów tłum To trolle przełęczą uciekły co tchu Lecz Flegmuś wielki brzuchol miał I utknął na dobre tam, wśród ciasnych skał Tłum ludziów krwi pragnął i w oczach miał mord Więc Flegmuś od razu wziął wtopił się w fiord I już na Amen został tam To stąd taki smutek u panów i pań Został utknięty, ale nie zapomniany Już więcej się nie kulał, kulał, kulał Już sobie nie pohulał, hulał I stąd ta tradycja Znowu jest zima, więc czas już na hołd Na cześć i oddanie zasłużył ten troll Ku pamięci mu panteon wznieś To dla Flegmisława tej pieśni treść Jak głaz niewzruszony I piękny jak paw Do nozdrzów napchamy mu chwastów i traw Ku pamięci mu panteon staw I nie szczędź temu trollu braw Towarzysz niedol oraz dol Flegmisław naczelny troll | width="50%" valign="top" | Oryginalny Kristoff: There once was a troll held in highest esteem For his manner was kind and his fungus did gleam The ballad of old Flemmingrad Beloved by each troll girl and every troll lad They gifted him berries and moss cake and stew He gobbled with zeal as he zealously grew To such a large old Flemmingrad He always got full and for that, he was glad They loved to watch him roll, roll, roll With laughter, he would roll, roll, roll Then one winter's day humans crept up so fast The trolls had to roll through a tight mountain pass But dear old giant Flemmingrad He tried to go through, but got stuck just a tad The people were frightened and pulled out a sword So, Flemmy, he blended right into the fjord The ballad of old Flemmingrad He never got out, and for that we are sad Wedged but not forgotten For Flemmy couldn't roll, roll, roll Oh, Flemmy, won't you roll, roll, roll And that's why we have this tradition Every December we all gather round To pay our respects to a troll so renowned In remembrance of the friend we had A jolly old soul we called Flemmingrad We all dig deep down And we uproot the past We shove up its nostril a fistful of grass We shape his likeness, bless his soul Oh, Flemmy the fungus troll Kategoria:Piosenki